


You and me and her too.

by Fanficlover84



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Summary: This takes place the night priya took Bobby from mc and mc sleeps outside with marisol.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 6





	You and me and her too.

*Amber*  
I'm sitting on the daybeds thinking 'new girl just comes and takes Bobby from me, I swear if I get sent home because of....... footsteps stop my thoughts as marisol approaches me.  
"I thought I should keep you company tonight babe" she says  
"Won't Ibrahim mind?"  
"You're more important tonight. And it's not like we were going to do anything anyway." My stomach does a funny flip when she said I'm more important but I push those thoughts down as she talks about her schoolwork at the uni. She also gives me the gossip on was going on between Bobby and priya, which was nothing. She pulls me into a hug, telling me everything will be better tomorrow, meanwhile I lightly smell her pineapple and jasmine scent. When she pulls away I do something I've been wanting to do since she walked in the villa, I kiss her sweet lips. Up until now, I've never been attracted to a woman but there's something about marisol. I pull away suddenly. "I'm so sorry." I say "don't be" she whispers as she cups my chin and pulls me into another kiss. There's fireworks going off in my head and sparks shooting through my body. I never felt like this before. I can't get enough. Marisol kisses a fiery trail down my neck. As a moan softly and openly eyes I see Bobby watching us. Fear goes through me until I see the look in his eyes. He slowly walks toward us.

*Bobby*  
I feel bad that Amber has to sleep outside alone. I know marisol with her, she a good friend for doing that, I can't help feeling a little jealous. I should be out there with Amber. After working up my nerves, I quietly slip out the bed with priya and make my way down to the daybeds. I stop at the glass doors when I see amber and marisol kissing. KISSING!! not a peck either, a full-on kiss. Now I would be mad but I'm more turned on. Amber opens her eyes and see me and for a moment she looks scared but it dissolves once I move closer. "Well I wasn't expecting this." I say making marisol jump. "Oh my God, Bobby" she looks so guilty. I wave my hand when she tries to apologize. "I'm not mad, if fact" I say while running one hand up amber's thigh and the other up marisol arm "can I join?"

*marisol*  
So somehow my tiny makeout session has turned into a threesome with Bobby and Amber. Honestly thought he would be mad but I guess not. Then again, what man gets mad at two women kissing? Anyway off subject, I smile. "I don't mind if amber doesn't" I say while running my hand up amber's other thigh. "Only because it's y'all." Amber says. Amber slips off her rob revealing the sexy lingerie underneath. I unbutton my top, giving her and Bobby a little strip tease until I'm just in my underwear. Amber and Bobby move at the same time, Bobby taking my left nipple, amber taking the right. Moan as they both suck and gently bite them. The double sensation instantly makes me wet. Suddenly I'm on the daybed with my hands tied over my head with Amber's robe ribbon. As Bobby takes turn ducking each nipple, amber has move down to my wet cave. She put two fingers in, takes them out and put one in her mouth, then offers her other finger to Bobby. He slowly licks her finger clean of my juices. I'm so turned on that it almost hurts. Amber goes back to my cave and this time flicks her tongue across it. I cry out from both surprise and pleasure. She licks and sucks on my wetness while Bobby runs a finger in my sweet spot. I feel my climax coming and they do too. Amber tongue flicks until I come and moan her name.

Amber  
After feasting on marisol its bobby's turn. I untie marisol and blindfold Bobby. We pull his pajamas off, revealing his rock hard member. Me and marisol rotate. I start sucking his shaft, trying to fit him all on my mouth while marisol kicks and massages his sack. It's fun watching Bobby jerk around and hearing him moan out names is the best feeling. Marisol as switched again when he calls out "I'm close!!"  
"Do you want to come for us Bobby?" I purr.  
"I-I do lass."  
"Then come" whispers marisol.  
Bobby says something in a thick Scottish accent we can't comprehend it as he comes. I kiss him deeply while marisol jerks him to get him hard again. I don't know how but I'm on top of marisol listing her while Bobby switches between me and her. We catch each other moans as Bobby enters her for a while then me for a while.but we finish with Bobby stroking inside me while marisol rides my face. I flick my tongue over marisol mound until I hear her breath hitch and I flick harder until I taste her sweet juices while Bobby has replaced his member with his tongue, licking until I climax while marisol jerks Bobby until he climaxes as well. We all fall against the daybeds spent, sweaty and happy. Bobby kisses both of us and then says "I wonder if the producers will let me pick both my lasses." We both giggle and fall asleep both cuddled up to bobby.


End file.
